Rapunza's Top 100 Lists
Because I love making these so much, I decided to put them all in one page instead of 2919381037103829381 different places. Comment below if you have suggestions for new lists! Top 100 Musical Artists #Adele #Alessia Cara #Alex & Sierra #Ali Brutofski #Alicia Keys #Andy Grammer #Anne-Marie #Ariana Grande #Ashley Tisdale #Avril Lavigne #Bea Miller #Bebe Rexha #Becky G #Billie Eilish #Birdy #BLACKPINK #Britt Nicole #Cady Groves #Camila Cabello #Carly Rae Jepsen #Carrie Underwood #Cassadee Pope #Charice #Cher Lloyd #Christina Grimmie #Christina Perri #Cimorelli #Danielle Bradbery #Daya #Demi Lovato #Dodie #Dua Lipa #Echosmith #Ella Henderson #Ellie Goulding #Evanescence #Fall Out Boy #Faouzia #Fifth Harmony #G.R.L. #Grace Vanderwaal #Hailee Steinfeld #Hailey Knox #Halsey #Hey Monday #Idina Menzel #Ingrid Michaelson #Jackie Evancho #Jason Derulo #Jess Glynne #Jessie J #JoJo #Jordan Smith #Jordin Sparks #Katy Perry #Ke$ha #Kelly Clarkson #Kelsea Ballerini #Kristinia Debarge #Lauren Alaina #Lady Gaga #Lana Del Rey #Lea Michele #Leona Lewis #Little Mix #Liz Phair #Madilyn Bailey #MARINA #Maroon 5 #McClain Sisters #Megan Nicole #Meghan Trainor #Michelle Branch #Mindy Gledhill #Miranda Lambert #MisterWives #Nina Nesbitt #OH MY GIRL #OneRepublic #P!nk #Paramore #Pentatonix #Rachel Platten #Red Velvet #Rihanna #Ruth B. #Sabrina Carpenter #Sara Bareilles #Sasha Sloan #Selena Gomez #Sia #Sigrid #SISTAR #Skylar Stecker #Sofia Carson #Taylor Swift #Tegan Marie #Tori Kelly #Zara Larsson #Zendaya 100 Songs to Motivate/Inspire You #Anything's Possible by Lea Michele #Back To Beautiful by Sofia Carson #Be The Change by Britt Nicole #Beautiful by Christina Aguilera #Beautiful For Me by Nichole Nordeman #Beautiful World by Connie Talbot #Believe It by Cimorelli #Better by Britt Nicole #Brave by Sara Bareilles #Brave Honest Beautiful by Fifth Harmony #Break Free by Ariana Grande #Can't Back Down by Demi Lovato, Alyson Stoner, Anna Maria Perez de Tagle, and Char Ligera from Camp Rock: Final Jam #Clay by Grace Vanderwaal #Clip My Wings by McClain Sisters #Confident by Demi Lovato #Destiny by Megan Lee #Don't Be So Hard On Yourself by Jess Glynne #Don't Stop Believin' by Journey #Freckles by Maddie Wilson #Fight Like A Girl by Bomshel #Fight Song by Rachel Platten #Firecracker by Keara Graves #Firework by Katy Perry #Fly by Avril Lavigne #Fly by Skylar Stecker #Geeks by Hailey Knox #Get Up by Superchick #Go by McClain Sisters #Gold by Britt Nicole #Harder We Fall by Jessie J #I Am. by JoJo #I Am Invincible by Cassadee Pope #I Believe I Can Fly by R. Kelly #I Can Only. by JoJo #Imagine by John Lennon #Invincible by Kelly Clarkson #Invincible by Kristen Adrian #It's Who You Are by AJ Michalka #Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne #Let It Go by Idina Menzel from Frozen #Lighthouse by G.R.L. #Little Me by Little Mix #Loser Like Me by Glee Cast from Glee #Louder by Charice #Louder by Lea Michele #Love Life by Natalie Taylor #Love Myself by Hailee Steinfeld #Lovely by Twenty One Pilots #Masterpiece by Jessie J #Mean by Taylor Swift #Mean Girls by Rachel Crow #My Destiny by Dove Cameron #My Girls by Bella Paige #No One Is Alone by Anna Kendrick, James Corden, Lilla Crawford, and Daniel Huttlestone from Into The Woods #One Day by Charice #One Girl Can Change The World by Shuree #Only Gets Better by Maddi Jane #Only You by Katie Sky #Paper Doll by Bea Miller #People Like Us by Kelly Clarkson #Pretty On The Inside by Madysyn Rose #Rise by Katy Perry #Rise Up by Andra Day #Scars To Your Beautiful by Alessia Cara #Sing by My Chemical Romance #Sit Still, Look Pretty by Daya #Somebody by Bridgit Mendler #Something Beautiful by Tori Kelly #Stand by Britt Nicole #Stand by Elizabeth Elias #Still That Girl by Britt Nicole #Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) by Kelly Clarkson #Superheroes by The Script #Talk by Daya #That's Not Me by Bianca Ryan #The Climb by Miley Cyrus #The Greatest by Sia (feat. Kendrick Lamar) #The Lost Get Found by Britt Nicole #The Magic Inside by Lena Hall from My Little Pony #Things Get Better by Gabrielle Taryn #Thunder by Leona Lewis #Titanium by Sia #Try by Colbie Callait #Try Everything by Shakira #Unbreakable by Madison Beer #Unbreakable Smile by Tori Kelly #Unstoppable by China Anne McClain #Unstoppable by Sia #Warrior by Demi Lovato #We Can Change The World by Disney's Friends For Change (feat. Bridgit Mendler) #Welcome To The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance #What A Girl Is by Dove Cameron #Who Says by Selena Gomez #Who You Are by Jessie J #Who's Laughing Now by Jessie J #Why Don't I by Sofia Carson #Wings by Cimorelli #Wings by Little Mix #Work Of Art by Britt Nicole #You Don't Really Know Me by Jessie J Top 100 Girl Names #Abby #Acacia #Adella #Aisha #Alaina #Alessia #Alexia #Alia #Alli #Allycia #Amber #Angela #Angelica #Angelina #April #Ariana #Ariella #Aubriella #Becca #Beth #Blair #Cadence #Carissa #Carrie #Cassadee #Cassandra #Celeste #Chelsea #Ciara #Claira #Clarissa #Crystal #Daniella #Elsa #Emma #Evie #Faith #Felicity #Giselle #Hayley #Heidi #Hope #Ingrid #Isabella #Jamie #Jazmyn #Jessica #Jillian #Julia #Juliet #Kate #Katrina #Kayley #Kelcey #Kella #Kiara #Kirstie #Lacie #Lavender #Lea #Lena #Lexi #Lila #Lilica #Lilliana #Lilly #Livvie #Lucy #Mara #Marissa #Melody #Millie #Mirabella #Miyuki #Natalia #Nicole #Nyasha #Paige #Rachel #Raina #Roxy #Sabrina #Samantha #Sammie #Sapphire #Sarah #Scarlet #Skylar #Sophia #Stephanie #Taylor #Tessa #Tiara #Valarie #Violet #Willow #Xena #Zadie #Zaina #Zara Top 100 Words #Alleviate #Ambiguous #Amethyst #Anemone #Angelic #Aquamarine #Azalea #Banana #Beligirent #Blonde #Blubbery #Brouhaha #Bubbly #Cadence #Calyx #Cantankerous #Celeste #Charisma #Conspicuous #Conspiracy #Coppery #Creamy #Crystalline #Dazzling #Decipher #Delicious #Delirious #Detrimental #Dilapidated #Donut #Dreamy #Ecstatic #Effervescent #Elliptical #Equinox #Ethereal #Evanescent #Exquisite #Fabulous #Facetious #Felicity #Fluffy #Giggly #Glamorous #Glittery #Grandiloquent #Hyacinth #Icicle #Iridescent #Jellyfish #Jiggly #Jubilant #Juicy #Kaleidoscope #Labyrinth #Luminescent #Meek #Melisma #Melody #Miracle #Paprika #Perplex #Pizzazz #Plethora #Poignant #Psychic #Pugnacious #Quiescent #Quintessence #Quirky #Quixotic #Quizzical #Replica #Rhythmic #Sapphire #Shimmering #Silky #Silvery #Skeptical #Slippery #Sparkly #Spiral #Squishy #Squiggly #Stellar #Swirly #Superior #Summery #Tiara #Turquoise #Twirly #Ukulele #Unique #Velvety #Vibrant #Violet #Vivacious #Zealous #Zephyr #Zesty Top 100 Movies #16 Wishes #A Little Princess #Annabelle: Creation #Aladdin #Arachnophobia #Barbie: Princess Charm School #Barbie: The Princess and the Popstar #Barbie in a Mermaid Tale #Be Somebody #Beastly #Betrayed at 17 #Big Hero 6 #Brave #Camp Rock #Case 39 #Cinderella (2015) #Cloud 9 #Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs #Cyberbully #Daddy's Home #Descendants #Despicable Me #Dolphin Tale #Exam #Final Destination #Finding Dory #Freaky Friday #Frozen #Fugitive at 17 #Geek Charming #Genius #Happy Death Day #Harriet the Spy: Blog Wars #Hotel Transylvania #How to Build a Better Boy #I Still See You #Ice Age #Ice Princess #Inside Out #Into the Woods #It's a Boy Girl Thing #Jem and the Holograms #Jessica Darling's It List #Kiss & Cry #Leap! #Legally Blonde #Legally Blondes #Lemonade Mouth #Maleficent #Matilda #Mean Girls #Minor Details #Miss Congeniality #Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children #Moana #Monsters, Inc. #Monsters University #Mr. Peabody & Sherman #Mulan #My Little Pony: Equestria Girls #Nanny McPhee #Orphan #Ouija: Origin of Evil #Paper Towns #Pitch Perfect #Poltergeist #Princess Protection Program #Radio Rebel #Raising the Bar #Read It and Weep #Sadie's Last Days on Earth #Sing #Sky High #Soul Surfer #Standing Ovation #Stalked at 17 #Starstruck #Stuck in the Suburbs #Tangled #Teen Beach Movie 2 #Teen Spirit #Tinkerbell #The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl #The Lego Batman Movie #The Other Me #The Peanuts Movie #The Princess Diaries #The Sixth Sense #Toy Story #The Little Mermaid #The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning #The Martian #The Parent Trap #Trolls #Turbo #Wish Upon #Wish Upon a Star #Wonder #Wreck-It Ralph #Zapped Top 100 Shows (W.I.P) #100 Things to Do Before High School #90120 #A.N.T. Farm #Alexa and Katie #Alvinnn and the Chipmunks #Amazing World of Gumball #America's Got Talent #Andi Mack #Angelina Ballerina #Arthur #Austin & Ally #Backstage #Bella and the Bulldogs #Berenstain Bears #Best Friends Whenever #Every Witch Way #Care Bears #Castle #Charmed #Chowder #Curious George #Cyberchase #Dragon Tales #El Internado #Fish Hooks #Game Shakers #Girl Meets World #Glee #Good Luck Charlie #Goosebumps #Gossip Girl #H2o: Just Add Water #I Am Frankie #I Didn't Do It #I Shouldn't Be Alive #iCarly #Infested #Jessie #Johnny Test #Just Add Magic #K.C. Undercover #Kim Possible #Lab Rats #Liv and Maddie #Lost and Found Music Studios #Make It Pop #Mako Mermaids #Martha Speaks #Maya & Miguel #Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends #Monsters Inside Me #My Little Pony #No Good Nick #Phineas and Ferb #Pretty Little Liars #Project MC2 #R. L. Stine's The Haunting Hour: The Series #Sam & Cat #School of Rock #Scooby-Doo! Mystery, Inc. #Shake It Up #Sofia the First #SpongeBob SquarePants #Strawberry Shortcake #Stuck in the Middle #Switched at Birth #The Backyardigans #The Other Kingdom #The Magic School Bus #The Mysteries of Laura #The Powerpuff Girls #The Society #Tom & Jerry #Victorious #Winx Club #WITS Academy #Wheel of Fortune #Wizards of Waverly Place #WordGirl #Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Top 100 Songs (I tried to limit the number of songs by the same artist.) #Apocalypse by Jackie Evancho #Back to Me by Daya #Bad Dreams by Faouzia #Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson #Better by Britt Nicole #Better Me for Me by Audrey Callahan #Bind Your Love by Cher Lloyd #Blank Space by Taylor Swift #Born Without a Heart by Faouzia #Breathin by Ariana Grande #Clay by Grace Vanderwaal #Confetti by Tori Kelly #COPYCAT by Billie Eilish #Destiny by Megan Lee #Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover by Jadyn Rylee #Don't Stop Believin' by Journey #Endlessly by The Cab #Fake Friends by Sigrid #Fake Happy by Paramore #Feel Good by Gryffin & Illenium (feat. Daya) - Acoustic #Fight Song by Rachel Platten #Fly by Skylar Stecker #Force of Nature by Bea Miller #Free - Acoustic by Harper Grae #Fresh Eyes by Andy Grammer #Funny by Tori Kelly #Geeks by Hailey Knox #Ghost by Ella Henderson #Give Your Heart a Break by Glee Cast #Go by McClain Sisters #God is a woman by Ariana Grande #Good Life by Rachel Platten #Hallelujah by Pentatonix #Hard Place by H.E.R. #Harder We Fall by Jessie J. #Hear You Calling by Birdy #Heartbeats (Acoustic) by Backstage Cast #High Five by Sigrid #Homesick by Dua Lipa #Honest (Acoustic) by Lauren Bonnell #Hoodie by Hey Violet #I Am. by JoJo #I See Stars from Mean Girls #Idontwannabeyouanymore by Billie Eilish #Impossible by Shontelle #In the Dark by Camila Cabello #I Will Never Forget You by Danielle Bradbery #Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars #Keep It Lit by Tegan Marie #Let It Go by Idina Menzel #Liar Liar by OH MY GIRL #Lighthouse by G.R.L. #Lonely by SISTAR #Lonely Eyes by Jordan Smith #Lonely Girl by Symon #Lonely Planet by Rachel Platten #Loser Like Me by Glee Cast #Louder by Charice #Love Me or Leave Me by Little Mix #Missing by Evanescence #Mixed Signals by Ruth B. #Moonlight by Ariana Grande #Most Girls by Hailee Steinfeld #My Destiny by Dove Cameron #My Girls by Bella Paige #My Love - Acoustic by Jess Glynne #My Once Upon a Time by Dove Cameron #Only You by Katie Sky #Original Love by Cassadee Pope #Perfect Two by Autumn #PLAYING WITH FIRE by BLACKPINK #Praying by Kesha #Pretending by Glee Cast #Pyramid by Charice (feat. Iyaz) #Rainbow by Liz Huett #Reflections by Misterwives #Rewrite The Stars from The Greatest Showman #Rise Up by Andra Day #River of Tears by Alessia Cara #Road Less Traveled by Lauren Alaina #Santa Tell Me by Ariana Grande #Scars To Your Beautiful by Alessia Cara #Secret Love Song, Part II by Little Mix #See Me Now by Little Mix #Shadow Dancer by Alana Lee #Sorry by Halsey #Start Over by Vivian Hicks #Sublime by Christina Grimmie #Superheroes by The Script #Surrender (Acoustic) by Cash Cash #Symphony by Clean Bandit (feat. Zara Larsson) #The Moment I Knew by Taylor Swift #The Other Side by Jason Derulo #Thousand Needles by Lea Michele #Thunder by Leona Lewis #Tornado by Lea Michele #Undone by Haley Reinhart #Waving Through a Window from Dear Evan Hansen #White Flag by Sabrina Carpenter #Who Are You by Fifth Harmony Category:Lists